Danger Magnet
by BellaPotter4ever
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG: Bella merkt wie wichtig sie Carlisle ist. KEINE Romanze!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Die Charaktere der Twilight Saga gehören Stephanie Meyer.**

**Dieser Plot gehört KaySub.**

Bella POV

Es ist Freitag nach der Schule und mein Wochenende scheint ziemlich langweilig zu werden. Das einzig Schlimme ist, dass Edward mit Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie und Esme letzte Nacht jagen gegangen ist und nicht vor Sonntagnacht zurück sein wird. Carlisle bot an auf mich aufzupassen, während alle anderen jagen und Charlie außerhalb von Forks an einem Fall arbeitet und erst irgendwann nächste Woche zurück kommt. Ich stieg in meinen Truck ein und fuhr zum Haus der Cullens los. Carlisle arbeitet noch und hat erst um 17 Uhr frei, also bin ich noch 2 Stunden allein.

Ich fuhr die Einfahrt entlang, parkte meinen Truck und ging ins Haus. Edward bestand darauf, dass ich meinen eigenen Hausschlüssel habe um reinzukommen wann immer ich will. Ich verstehe mich wirklich gut mit allen, seit der Neugeborenen Armee, jeder ist wie eine Familie zu mir, manchmal mehr als meine biologische. Die einzige Person, die ich noch nicht wirklich kenne, ist Carlisle. Aber ich verstehe das er nicht wirklich Zeit mit mir verbringen will, er sieht mich ja immerhin oft genug im Krankenhaus wegen meiner Ungeschicklichkeit.

Ich wurde von dem klingeln meines Handys aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Als ich nachschaute sah ich das Jessica anruft. _Was sie wohl will?, _fragte ich mich als ich ans Telefon ging.

"Hallo?", fragte ich verwirrt.

"Hey Bella, hier ist Jessica, mein Bruder schmeißt heute eine Party und ich wollte wissen ob du kommen willst?", sagte sie aufgeregt.

"Umm Jessica, ist dein Bruder nicht auf dem College?", fragte ich verunsichert.

"Ja, du musst eigentlich 21 sein um reinzukommen, aber ich frage meine Bruder ob er dich auf die VIP Liste setzt. Ist das OK für dich?", fragte sie.

"Ja klar komme ich, sag mir einfach wann und wo.", sagte ich und wurde langsam auch aufgeregt.

"OK, der Club heißt Venom in Port Angeles und die Party fängt um 18 Uhr an. Alles verstanden?"

"Ja, ich seh dich dort.", sagte ich und wir verabschiedeten uns.

Ich ging die Treppen hoch zu meinem und Edwards Kleiderschrank, Alice bestand darauf, dass ich ein paar Klamotten bei ihnen zu Hause habe. Ich suchte mir ein Outfit für heute Nacht aus. Ich entschied mich für ein rotes Tank Top, schwarze Röhrenjeans und, überraschend genug, rote Pumps. Ich legte das Outfit für später zur Seite und ging die Treppe wieder hinunter um etwas zu essen.

Nachdem ich ein Sandwich gegessen hatte, schaute ich auf die Uhr. Genau 17 Uhr, Carlisle wird jeden Moment da sein und ich musste mich bald fertig machen. Ich wusch das Geschirr ab und räumte es auf als ich hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Carlisle hineinkam.

"Hallo Bella", sagte Carlisle während er zu mir kam und mich umarmte, "wie war dein Tag?", fragte er mich, ich hielt es für das Beste ihm jetzt gleich von der Party zu erzählen.

"Gut, ich gehe später zu einer Party und komme später in der Nacht wieder.", sagte ich. Ich hätte schwören können ich habe Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen können, aber sie war nach einer Sekunde wieder weg.

"In Ordnung, darf ich fragen wohin du gehst?",fragte er, "nur damit ich Edward Bescheid geben kann falls er fragt.", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich es ihm erzählen sollte, was ist wenn er Edward alles erzählt und ich nicht gehen darf? _Nein!, _sagte ich mir selbst. Es ist meine Entscheidung und ich bestimme ob ich gehe oder nicht.

"Es ist ein Club in Port Angeles, namens Venom.", sagte ich ihm, immer noch unsicher ob ich es ihm gesagt haben sollte.

Er sagte nichts, offensichtlich dachte er über etwas sehr hart nach.

"Gut, aber, nur aus Neugier, wie kommst du dort rein?", fragte er.

Ich erklärte ihm was Jessica mir gesagt hat und er sah widerstrebend aus, lenkte aber ein.

"In Ordnung, ich seh dich wenn du wieder Zuhause bist, was um wieviel Uhr der Fall ist?", fragte er unsicher.

"Ich bin nicht später als 00:30 Uhr zurück.", versicherte ich ihm.

Er nickte und entschuldigte sich selbst um Papierarbeit in seinem Büro fertig zu stellen. Ich ging nach oben um mich umzuziehen und ein wenig Make-Up aufzutragen, nichts großes, aber ich muss zugeben es ist mir ziemlich gut gelungen. Es war schon 17:50 Uhr, aber es ist kein Verbrechen zu spät zu einer Party zu kommen, weil mein sich hübsch gemacht hat. Ich ging zu Carlisles Büro um mich zu verabschieden und dann zu gehen.

Ich klopfte an seiner Tür und Carlisle bat mich hinein.

"Ich gehe jetzt, ich seh dich später.", sagte ich. Er schaute mich nur eine Weile an bevor er sagte. "Gut, bis später, ruf mich an wenn du irgendwas brauchst.", er machte einen Moment Pause bevor er sagte "Bitte sei vorsichtig."

"Werde ich sein, bis dann.", sagte ich und ging hinunter, nahm meine Tasche und Schlüssel und ging.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

Nach der Arbeit fuhr ich nach Hause. Der Rest der Familie ist jagen und Bella wird das Wochenende über bei mir sein. Ich muss zugeben, ich freue mich das Wochenende mit ihr zu verbringen, ich möchte mehr Zeit mit ihr allein verbringen. Sie ist immer mit einem der anderen zusammen, wir hatten noch keine richtige Gelegenheit uns besser kennenzulernen.

Ich betrachte Bella als meine Tochter, sie denkt vielleicht nicht so, aber ich tu es. Ja, Rosalie und Alice sind meine Töchter, aber sie können sich selber beschützen, Bella jedoch braucht Schutz. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Charlie sie einfach so alleine lässt. Sicher, sie ist 18 und kann für sich selber sorgen, aber sie zieht die Gefahr magisch an und ihr kann alles mögliche passieren.

Ich fuhr die Einfahrt entlang und parkte das Auto. Als ich ins Haus kam sah ich wie Bella das Geschirr wegräumte. _Immer so höflich_ , dachte ich. Ich fragte sie wie ihr Tag war und umarmte sie, als sie mur von der Party erzählte, war ich enttäuscht. Ich wollte Zeit mit ihr verbringen aber ich konnte ihr nicht sagen sie darf nicht gehen.

"In Ordnung, darf ich fragen wohin du gehst?", fragte ich sie und fügte schnell hinzu "falls Edward danach fragt." Ich wollte nicht, dass sie denkt sie darf nicht gehen.

"Es ist ein Club in Port Angeles namens Venom.", sagte sie mir.

_Venom? _dachte ich. Sie ist erst 18, im Vergleich zu Vampiren ein Baby! Sie ist viel zu jung, aber ich kann es ihr nicht verbieten.

"Gut, aber nur aus Neugier, wie kommst du dort rein?", fragte ich.

Sie erklärte mir die Details und es wurde immer schlimmer. _Sie geht zu einer College Party? MIT HORMONELLEN COLLEGE JUNGS! _schrie ich innerlich.

"In Ordnung, ich seh dich wenn du Zuhause bist, was um wieviel Uhr der Fall ist?", fragte ich

"Ich bin spätestens um 00:30 Uhr zurück.

_Na toll, 6 einhalb Stunden. Ich wünschte Alice oder Rosalie könnten mit ihr gehen. _Ich nickte und entschuldigte mich um Papierarbeit fertig zu machen und ging in mein Büro.

Ich setzte mich in meinem Büro hin und dachte über die Party nach. Es wird Alkohol geben ohne Zweifel, aber ich weiß Bella wird nicht trinken. Nein, darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen, ich bin besorgt über die Leute die zu dieser Party kommen werden. Was ist wenn sie verletzt wird? Sie könnte von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer auf dem Nachhauseweg überfahren werden, jemand könnte ihr etwas ins Getränk tun und sie vergewaltigen oder sie könnte Autofahren und in einen Unfall geraten. Ich wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich bemerkte das es Bella war und bat sie hinein.

Bella war immer ein wunderbares Mädchen, aber im Moment wollte ich sie einfach nur für ein paar Jahre in ihrem Zimmer einsperren. Natürlich bin ich nicht ihr Vater, ich habe kein Recht ihr zu sagen was sie tun darf oder nicht.

"Ich gehe jetzt wir sehen uns später.", sagte sie mir.

Ich machte eine kurze Pause bevor ich antwortete. "Gut, ich seh dich wenn du nach Hause kommst, ruf mich an wenn du irgendwas brauchst." Ich stoppte nochmal bevor ich sie bat. " bitte sei vorsichtig."

"Werde ich sein.", sagte sie mir und ging.

_Das hoffe ich, Liebes. Das hoffe ich ... _dachte ich und arbeitete weiter.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Als ich mein Auto auf der Straße gegenüber dem Club parkte fiel mir auf wie voll es ist, ich hoffe ich werde keine Probleme haben Jessica zu finden. Ich stieg aus meinem Truck aus, vorsichtig um nicht zu stolpern, und ging zum Eingang. Als ich näher rankam wurde ich nervös ob ich reingelassen werde oder nicht.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als der Türsteher nach meinem Namen fragte. "Um, Bella, mein Name ist Bella Swan.", sagte ich nervös. Der Türsteher schaute auf seiner Liste nach und nickte. "OK, Miss Swan, sie können rein." Er öffnete die Tür und lies mich vorbei.

Als ich den Club betrat, bemerkte ich wie laut und überfüllt es ist. _Na toll, wie soll ich Jessica nur finden?, _dachte ich, als mir einen Weg durch die Menge durch die Menge machte.

"Bella! Hey Bella, hier drüben!", hörte ich Jessica rufen, ich drehte mich zu der Stimme um und sah Jessica an der Bar sitzen mit Angela, Mike, Tyler, Ben und ein paar anderen Jungen, wahrscheinlich College Jungs.

Ich ging hinüber und setzte mich neben Jessica.

"Oh mein Gott, ist es nicht toll hier?", rief Jessica aufgeregt.

"Ja, es ist ziemlich laut.", sagte ich, naja, schrie ich über die Musik. Sie nickte und sagte. "Oh, habe ich vergessen", sie drehte sich zu den anderen drei Jungs, die ich nicht kannte, "Bella, das ist mein Bruder John und seine zwei Freunde Jason und Max.", sagte sie und zeigte auf die Jungs vor uns.

John hatte hellbraune Haare und braune Augen, er sah Jessica sehr ähnlich. Max dagegen hatte blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Jason hatte schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen, er war groß und hatte eine Statur wie Emmett. Jason starrte mich an, mit einem Ausdruck den ich nicht ganz zuordnen konnte, aber ich fühlte mich dadurch mehr als unwohl.

Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren und drehte mich zu Jessica. "Und, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich und sie lächelte. "Keine Ahnung, tanzen, was trinken, mach was du willst.", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Mike. "Willst du tanzen, Mike?", fragte sie und er nickte. Ich schaute ihnen hinterher als sie mit Angela und Ben sich auf den Weg zur Tanzfläche machten.

Ich wurde auf meiner Schulter angetippt, drehte mich um und sah Jason. "Willst du tanzen?", fragte er. Ich dachte schnell über eine Ausrede nach, weil ich wirklich nicht tanzen wollte, besonders nicht mit ihm.

"Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht tanzen.", sagte ich ihm. Er nickte und fragte "Ich verstehe, hey, wie wärs wenn ich dir einen Drink spendiere?"

"Nein, I-Ich muss noch nach Hause fahren und ich will nicht riskieren-", er unterbrach mich, "Ist schon OK, ich kann dich später nach Hause fahren."

Langsam wurde es wirklich unheimlich, aber ich versuchte es zu verstecken als ich antwortete. "Nein, danke, außerdem bin ich erst 18 und mein Dad wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn ich trinke." Das stimmte, Charlie würde es nicht gut heißen, aber ich habe mehr darüber nach gedacht wie enttäuscht Carlisle wäre.

"Ach komm schon", sagte er, "du scheinst _sehr _reif für dein Alter zu sein." Er beugte sich vor um mich zu küssen, aber ich drehte mich weg bevor er mir zu nah kam.

"OK, lass das, ich bin verlobt.", sagte ich ihm und zeigte den Ring, "und ich denke nicht, dass mein Verlobter es gut finden würde, wenn er wüsste dass du dich an mich ran machst."

Er sah enttäuscht aus und frustriert, also wollte ich mit Tyler um von ihm wegzukommen. Aber als ich mich umdrehte sah ich das er weg war. Ich schaute zur Tanzfläche und sah, dass er mit einer Studentin tanzte. _So viel zu meinem Plan, _dachte ich und dreht mich weg und sah dass Jason mich immer noch anstarrte.

Ich war wirklich genervt, "Also schön, was willst du?!", schnappte ich, aber er sah nur amüsiert aus, er lehnte sich vor und flüsterte in mein Ohr, "Weißt du was, ich mag Mädchen mit Temperament.", sagte er und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Ich rutschte langsam von ihm weg und entschied mich, dass ich nach Hause wollte. Ich schaute schnell durch die Menge um Jessica zu finden, als ich sie fand ging ich schnell zu ihr.

"Hey, Jes. Ich geh nach Hause, da ist ein Notfall in der Familie, deshalb muss ich nach Hause.", behauptete ich schnell.

"Oh, OK.", sagte sie enttäuscht.

Ich verabschiedete mich und ging hinaus. Als ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Truck machte, hörte ich komisches Geräusch hinter mir, ich drehte mich um, aber dort war nichts.

Ich drehte mich langsam wieder um, als plötzlich Jason vor mir stand.

Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber ich machte meinen Mund wieder zu, als er ein Messer raus tat und sagte. "Du schreist, du stirbst."


	4. Chapter 4

Ich sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur auf das Messer.

"Ich werde dir sagen was du jetzt tun wirst.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Ich nickte und er fuhr fort. "Du wirst jetzt in mein Auto steigen und das ohne ein Geräusch von dir zu geben. Verstanden?", fragte er und ich nickte wieder.

Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zu seinem Auto, einem schwarzen SUV mit getönten Scheiben. Er öffnete deb Kofferraum und sagte mir ich soll hineinklettern. Er suchte irgentwas in den Seitenfächern und nahm schließlich eine Rolle Klebeband raus. Mein Herz began noch schneller zu schlagen.

Er hatte Probleme damit es auszupacken und ich erkannte meine Chance zu fliehen.

Ich sprang aus dem Auto und rannte los. Meine High Heels störten und ich schlüpfte schnell aus ihnen hinaus und lief weiter. Ich entschied, mich in einer Seitenstraße zu verstecken und hoffen, dass er mich nicht findet. Doch bevor ich die Chance hatte mich zu verstecken, spürte ich eine große Hand meinen Arm packte und eine andere über meinen Mund ging.

Ich wurde umgedreht und erkannte das es Jason ist. Ich versuchte seinem Griff zu entkommen, doch ich wusste ich würde verlieren. Er schlug mir ins Gesicht und zog mich zurück zum Auto.

Er klebte meinen Mund mit dem Klebeband zu, danach meine Handgelenke und Fußgelenke. Als er fertig war, machte er die Tür zu, stieg vorne ein und fuhr los.

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, ich war gelähmt vor Angst.

Die Vorfälle mit James und der Neugeborenen Armee waren nichts im Vergleich dazu, sie wollten mich nur töten, aber wer weiß was dieser Psycho mit mir machen will. Ich nehm das zurück, ich kann mir denken was er vor hat. Mir lief es bei dem Gedanken daran eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Ich kann nur hoffen das Alice mich sieht oder ich weglaufen kann.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Auto zum Halt kam. Ich sah aus dem Fenster, wir waren in einem Wald und ich konnte eine Hütte sehen. Mein Herzschlag überschlug sich als mir klar wurde niemand wird mich hier schreien hören. Ich werde allein mit Jason sein. Er stieg aus und trug mich zu der Hütte.

Die Hütte ist ziemlich groß, hat aber nicht viele Fenster. _Mist _dachte ich als mir klar wurde, dass ich kein Fenster einschlagen kann.

Er öffnete die Tür und machte das Licht an. Die Hütte schsut normal aus, nicht gruselig und ohne Blutflecken an der Wand, vielleicht ist das ein gutes Zeichen. Er trug mich die Treppen hinauf und stoppte vor der letzten Tür.

"Das ist dein Zimmer.", sagte er und öffnete die Tür zu einem dunklen, deprimierendem Raum. Er warf mich auf das Bett und nahm sein Messer um das Klebeband zu durchtrennen. Er band meine Hände mit Fesseln ans Bett. Ich versuchte ihn von mir runter zu schupsen, aber er war einfach zu stark. Ich trat ihn, dich dann schlug er mir zweimal in den Bauch und sagte wütend "Ich komm später wieder, schlaf solange du kannst." Er ging aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu.

Ich spürte Tränen in meinen Augen, doch mir fiel ein, dass ich Carlisle gesagt habe ich bin um 00:30 Uhr zu Hause. Ich schaute auf die Digitaluhr auf dem Nachttisch, es war 23:58 Uhr. Wenn ich nicht pünktlich da bin, weiß Carlisle das irgendwas nicht stimmt.

Ich kann nur hoffen das Jason mich nicht tötet


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle POV

Ich tippte ungeduldig mit meinen Fingern auf den Tisch und wartete, dass Bella nach Hause kommt. Ein Teil von mir sagte mir ich muss mich beruhigen weil es erst Mitternacht ist, ein anderer Teil sagt ich sollte sie anrufen und sicher gehen. _Ein Anruf kann nicht schaden, _dachte ich mir, ich nahm mein Handy und wählte Bellas Nummer.

Anrufbeantworter.

Langsam machte ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen aber es gibt bestimmt eine einfache Erklärung wieso sie nicht antworten kann, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich Alice anrufen und fragen ob sie irgendwas außergewöhnliches gesehen hat, wiederum könnte auch nichts passiert sein und ich mache mir grundlos Sorgen. Ich werde Alice nur anrufen wenn Bella um 0:35 Uhr nicht zu Hause ist. Die Uhr zeigte 0:02 Uhr an. _Das wird eine lange Nacht..._

Ich wünschte sie wäre geblieben, ich wollte Zeit mit ihr verbringen und sie besser kennenlernen. Ich sehe Bella als meine Tochter an, genauso sehr wie Alice und Rosalie, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Die anderen beiden können selbst auf sich aufpassen, aber Bella, sie _braucht _Schutz. Es ist nicht so als würde ich ihr nicht vertrauen, dem Rest der Welt vertraue ich nicht. Ich bin lange genug auf dieser Erde um zu wissen wie krank und verdreht Menschen sein können. Ich hoffe nur meine Tochter muss keine solche Last tragen. Ich knurrte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie eine so schlimme Erfahrung machen müsste.

Mir ist egal welchen Grund es gibt. NIEMAND verletzt meine Tochter, in keinster Weise. Sie ist einfach zu rein und praktisch ein Baby... mein kleines Mädchen.

Ich weiß, dass sie biologisch gesehen Charlies Tochter ist, aber er ist kaum da sondern überlässt sie sich selbst. Welcher Vater tut so etwas? Sie ist vielleicht 18 aber man muss sich trotzdem um sie kümmern.

Ich warf noch einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah es ist schon 0:29 Uhr. In ein paar Minuten kommt sie durch die Tür herein... _hoffentlich. _

Ich hoffe es geht ihr gut, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass sie leichtsinnig genug ist um zu trinken. Wenn sie getrunken hätte, hätte sie mich angerufen und ich hätte angeboten-, nein, darauf bestanden sie abzuholen. Ich habe zu viele Unfälle im Krankenhaus gesehen, die durch betrunkene Autofahrer verursacht wurden. Mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als ich mir Bella in der selben Situation vorstellte.

Moment, wieso ist sie noch nicht da? Es ist schon 0:33 Uhr! Ich kann das Gefühl nicht ignorieren, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, ganz und gar nicht stimmt.

Ich verschwendete keine Zeit als ich Alice anrief, aber die ging nicht ans Telefon. Ich seufzte und legte meinen Kopf in die Hände.

_Irgendwas stimmt nicht._


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

_Ugh, _dachte ich als ich mich auf der harten Matratze drehte un- halt! Wie konnte ich mich drehen? Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah, dass meine Hände nicht länger fest gebunden waren. Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich um, nichts hat sich geändert bis auf meine nicht mehr festgebundenen Hände. Ich konnte nicht sagen wie spät es war, ob es noch Nacht war oder ob ich einen ganzen Tag lang geschlafen habe. Es war mir auch egal, ich wollte einfach nur weg.

Ich schaute mich nochmal um und entschied mich aus dem Zimmer zu schauen ob Jason irgendwo zu sehen war. Ich sprang auf und rannte zur Tür, nur um festzustellen das sie verschlossen ist. "Scheiße!" flüsterte ich. Deshalb hat er mich also losgebunden, er wusste ich komm sowieso nicht weit. Ich sah auf das Schloss um zu sehen ob ich es knacken könnte aber man brauchte einen speziellen Schlüssel. _Welcher Psycho tut Spezialschlösser an Türen? Oh, richtig. Der selbe Psycho der mich hier eingesperrt hat!_ schrie ich in meinem Kopf. Mein Magen knurrte aber ich ignorierte es, ich hatte zu große Angst um auch nur an Essen zu denken.

_Ich frage mich wo er ist. _Es ist seltsam ich dachte er würde in der Ecke sitzen, mit einem Messer in der Hand, bereit mich in Streifen zu schneiden. Aber stattdessen lässt er mich hier einfach allein. Wenn er zurück kommt kann ich vielleicht versuchen nochmal wegzulaufen, oder ich tue so als ob ich schlafen würde und wenn er näher kommt kann ich ihn vielleicht schlagen und weglaufen. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als sich die Tür öffnete.

_Soviel dazu._

Jason kam hinein mit einem Plastikteller voller Essen und einem Plastikbecher mit Wasser. _Er ist immerhin clever genug mir nichts zerbrechliches zu geben. _

"Hallo, Bella, wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte er als er den Teller und den Becher abstellte. "Nicht gut.", antwortete ich und fuhr dann fort, "Was willst du!", schrie ich und er zuckte nicht einmal. Er wurde wütend und schlug mir ins Gesicht, sodass ich aufs Bett fiel.

"Halt die Klappe, du Schlampe!", schrie er und schlug mir in den Bauch.

Kurz nachdem er gegangen war rollte ich mich auf dem Bett zusammen und verlor langsam das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Meine Augen öffneten sich langsam und merkte wie mein Körper schmerzte. Ich lag noch eine Weile still da, mein Körper war zu wund um sich zu bewegen. Ich hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und zuckte zusammen. Ich spürte Jasons Hand auf meiner Schulter als er sagte "Ich werde deine Wunden ein wenig heilen lassen bevor", er streichelte meinen Arm und fuhr fort, "wir zusammen Spaß haben können." Danach ging er wieder aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Alice POV

Ich war gerade mit meinem zweiten Hirsch fertig, als ich mich entschied zu schauen ob ich neue Nachrichten hatte. Die Jungs sind weiter nach Norden, sie braucht ein wenig Zeit unter sich.

Ich machte das Handy an und sah ich hatte einen verpassten Anruf von Carlisle, ich wollte ihn gerade anrufen als ich eine Vision bekam.

_Bella, voller Blessuren, auf einem Bett als ein Mann sich neben sie setzte und sie küsste. Sie stieß ihn von sich aber er zog sie wieder heran und schlug sie. Sie schlug zurück, doch das machte ihn nur wütender. Er drückte sie aufs Bett und schlug wieder zu, und wieder und wieder_

Ich schnappte nach Luft und rief hektisch Carlisle an.

"Hallo, Alice?", grüßte mich Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Bella ist in Schwierigkeiten!", schrie ich ins Telefon.

* * *

Carlisle POV

Ich lief in meinem Büro auf und ab, als mein Handy klingelte. Ich antwortete sofort weil ich dachte es wäre Bella, doch stattdessen redete ich mit Alice.

"Hallo, Alice?", sagte ich.

"Carlisle! Bella ist in Schwierigkeiten!", schrie sie hektisch ins Telefon.

"Was meinst du? Was ist los, geht es ihr gut?", fragte, schrie ich.

"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe nur gesehen wie sie mit irgendeinem Mann gekämpft hat aber ich kenne ihn nicht!"

Ich knurrte als ich das hörte und brüllte "Wo sind sie?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich konnte nur ein Schlafzimmer sehen, aber wo weiß ich nicht!", sagte sie voller Verzweiflung.

"Ich fahre zu dem Club und schaue ob ich ihren Geruch finden kann.", ich erwartete keine Antwort, legte auf und rannte hinaus.

Als ich beim Club ankam konnte ich Bellas Geruch so gut wie gar nicht wahrnehmen. Ich folgte ihm dennoch und ging auf die andere Straßenseite, wo ich etwas entdeckte.

Bellas Schuhe.

"Verdammt!", schimpfte ich und folgte ihrem Geruch, der immer schwächer wurde.

_Halte durch, mein kleines Mädchen, halte durch._

* * *

Bella POV

Es war schon Stunden her seit ich Jason das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Mein Körper schmerzte nicht mehr so sehr, ich war aber immernoch zu schwach um ihn zu bekämpfen. Ich könnte ihn nicht einmal bekämpfen wenn ich nicht verletzte wäre.

Ich musste die ganze Zeit an die Cullens denken. Was wenn ich sie nicht mehr wieder sehe? Ich kann ihnen nicht mehr sagen wie viel sie mir bedeuten. _Hör auf so etwas zu denken! _ermahnte ich mich selbst. Ich muss versuchen ihn zu bekämpfen.

Ich entschied mich ich würde hinter der Tür warten und wenn er sie öffnet, würde ich wegrennen. Ich nahm ein paar Kissen und legte sie unter die Bettdecke sodass es aussah als würde ich noch schlafen.

Ich machte mich bereit und wartete.

Ich hörte ihn aufsperren, als die Tür auf ging und er hinein ging, trat ich ihm in das Bein und rannte raus. Ich lief den Gang entlang doch er bekam mich zu fassen und zog mich zurück.

Er schlug die Tür zu und warf mich auf das Bett. Er schlug ununterbrochen auf mich ein. Ich rammte ihm meinen Ellenbogen rein und er fiel vom Bett.

Ich sprang erneut auf und rannte den Gang wieder hinunter und suchte nach einem Ausgang.


End file.
